To break a curse
by Dukeofnachos
Summary: Nekozawa has an allergy to light. I've know this for the longest. Beelzenef has plans for me. That's... some new info. Being sucked into my favorite show with my cat, who is apperantly human, isn't so bad. The curse and the cat ears I could do without.
1. Chapter 1

**I have ouran on the brain, lol. Plz don't kill me. I know i just started another story and i need to update the others, but i had this on my mind since i first saw episode 11.**

* * *

A witch sat in a hut way out in the country. If she didn't stop him, Beelzenef would be back. He would take his vessel, and save the world from the ministry of apocalypse. At one point in their lives every child wonders why witches don't just take over the world if they have so much power. All the evil things that were in children stories were strong enough. Why didn't they band together? It just so happens that they have, and that the most common villain in those stories was the leader of the organization.

The big bad wolf. Most just called him Big Bad.

The witch sighed. She had been ordered by big bad to keep the vessels of Beelzenef from achieving their destiny, by any means necessary. She was to curse them with the same curses that had been used on their families for generations. The boy, who was gifted with blond hair and blue eyes, would be cursed with the allergy to light. Any light would hurt him, even from a simple flashlight. The girl would be dragged from her home, into a world she sees as fictional. Every night she spent there, she would grow cat ears and a tail.

The witch got up from her creaky old rocking chair. She calmly strolled over to her fireplace, grabbing some black and purple dust from a tray she always kept near as she passed it. Near the fire place, were some matches. She used her free hand to grab one and lit it. She threw it into the fireplace. Large flames burst forth at her. She did not move, nor did she even flinch. As the flames retreated back into the fireplace, she threw in the dust. The flames became green purple and silver. She smiled. It was time for that tradition she had started so long ago, one last time. She began to speak.

"Beelzenef's vessels shall feel my pain

They'll each suffer a curse

That's one and the same

The boy, his assistant

Shall be cursed to dark

And kept well away

From his young sister's heart

His young sister

Shall love the light

And whenever she spots him,

She'll run away in fright."

She chanted. Her voice was weak and gravely. She did not talk much. But when she did, it was always a life or death situation.

"The girl, his vessel

A new form she will take

Until she finds true loves first kiss

The curse she'll never break

One way by day the other by night

This shall be the norm

Until she finds true loves first kiss

She'll take love's true form."

The fire began flashing rainbows, the future of those cursed showing in the flames. The witch paid it no mind, for should she see something she didn't like, she would not be around to do anything about it. She sat back in her rocking chair, and watched as two black cats jumped onto her windowsill, followed by a small yellow one. The yellow one watched her with knowing eyes, and to her, it looked familiar.

As her eyes shut, she swore she saw it mouth the words "I am Beelzenef.", but no one was around to tell her she was right. And they wouldn't get the chance, as after that, her breathing stopped.

Beelzenef quietly notified someone there was a dead body in that house, before leaving for Russia, where he would find his first vessel. Umehito Nekozawa… weird name, but he couldn't be choosy about this. The second would be much harder to get, but he had time.

After all, no one but him knew the witch had finished the spell. No one in the ministry knew she was even dead.

* * *

**Well? Is it a good start?**


	2. Chapter 2

Had the witch turned around, she would not have liked what she saw. A good witch was altering her spell.

"Listen closely

Listen as I speak

Should the vessels fall in trouble

The imposter child they shall seek

The dark Knight and the Prince

Shall help them as well

Then and only then

Can they break the spell."

The young witch chanted.

"A lost pup, black cat, and twin foxes

In their arsenal as well

So no one can save

Big bad from his hell

I can still hear the screams

And still see the flames

If they don't move quickly

The outcome shall be the same

She'll be hidden where he least suspects

But he will find her soon

Her powers soon awaken

And his are in full bloom."

The young witch turned around to face her master. She had long, dark purple hair flowing down her back. She wore a black dress that came down to her knees, white fingerless gloves and of course, a witch hat. She looked to be about 8, but her eyes had seen more than anyone needed. Her master smiled. He had blond hair with silver streaks pulled back in a pony tail. He was wearing white button up shirt with a brown vest and dark brown pants. He looked about 20, though he was thousands of years old. "Did I do good Master Beelzenef?"

"Very good Konata. Now, let's go get some ice-cream." Beelzenef grinned. Konata smiled back before grabbing his arm to drag him out to the nearest Ice cream Place.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-{}=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

It's boring here. It always has been. It probably always will be. I look over to the posters of various animes on my wall. Those worlds. Those worlds are full of adventure. Full of new places and funny people. I glance at the calendar, then back at the posters. Today is my birthday. I get a wish. Maybe I'll wish to be in an anime. I get up from the bed and walk to the first poster. Naruto? That'll get me killed with my lack of ninja skills. I'll save it for next year. Bleach? Let's save that for a car crash. Deathnote? To likely to lead to said car crash being caused by a lack of apples. Bo-bo-bo? Won't have any idea what the hell is happening. DBZ? Oh god no. That would result in dying. Hard. Soul Eater? No weapon. And if _I_ were the weapon, I'd need a technician. Ouran? Hmm. A high school comedy about a host club. I didn't hear the words death, sword, fight, or superpowers anywhere in that sentence. And I was paying attention through most of it. I think we've found a winner.

"I wish… I wish to go to the world of Ouran high school host club!" I say, before hindsight hits me. I could have just wished to go to a deadly series and survive the whole thing. As I barely stop myself from slapping my own forehead at this, a cat lands on my windowsill. It's small and yellow, and it's watching me, I just know it.

"Your wish has been granted." A man voice seemed to rumble out of it. Shenron?

I take a step forward, stepping where a certain rug should have been. Instead, my foot goes through it. The empty space pulls me in. Then I'm falling. And I can't stop. And I hit the floor of somewhere. It barely hurts. I hear footsteps.

I quickly get up and brush myself off. I look around. Pink. Lots and lots of pink. Ouran? The footsteps are closer now and I see a brunette without a uniform. Glasses, messy hair, brown eyes.

Ah, there's Haruhi.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-{}-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Konata, I'm back!" Beelzenef called as he came in the door.

"Did you enroll her at the school?" Konata called back.

"Of course. Where do you think I was?" He raised an eyebrow. "Out buying cookies?"

Immediately, Konata was in the room, looking up at him pleadingly. "But you didn't for get them right."

He smiled and pulled a box of cookies out of his vest. He handed them to her, and she ran into the living room of the mansion with them.

"Yay! Now we can watch Ponyo!"

Beelzenef now understood the definition of "Oh, shit" moment.

"_Ponyo, Ponyo, Ponyo, she's a little fish…"_

"…_**Oh God."**_

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==90

I know it's short, but I had to get this out. It's been on my computer forever.


End file.
